1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power extending board and a power supply system using the power extending board.
2. Description of Related Art
To test an electronic device after the electronic device is manufactured, a power supply is employed to supply power to a motherboard of the electronic device via a power load board connected to the motherboard.
However, because the power consumed by the motherboard is more than power consumed by other components of the electronic device, and only a cable is configured to transmit the power from the power supply to the motherboard, too much current may pass through the cable. As a result, the first cable may melt, thereby affecting testing of the electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to overcome the described limitations.